Aurora Dream - Episode 6
"The Shine of the Prism is Always Here" is the sixth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the sixth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis During their volunteer work around town for Mothers Day, Rizumu happens to meet a rude little girl that she is able to relate to but reacts with hostility, being unable to come to terms with her own mother leaving. Will the emotional turmoil that comes from it send her to her breaking point? '' Summary One day the girls are busy with dance practice as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch. After they stop Rizumu gently tells Aira that her finish needs a little bit of work, while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi point out that while Rizumu is full of energy, it may be smart to take a break once in a while. When Aira agrees, Rabi-chi insists she takes one too many breaks. It's then Jun calls the girls to visit Kyoko, who tells the girls that they will be going on a vacation and staying at Hakone for a few days. While Aira excitedly chatters on about what to wear, Rizumu voices that she would rather keep practicing; but Kyoko informs the girls that they will be doing work while away, as their vacation relates to an event coming up. She asks the girls to bring their families, voicing that it is really important. As Aira is checking out clothing at Prism Stone, she begins to bring up the parental thing again. She admits that she was surprised, but after she accidentally mentions Rizumu's mother, she apologizes and asks if she would be bringing her dad. Rizumu angrily tells her that she has no plans of it and they take off for home. Aira reminds Rizumu that they were strictly told to bring their parents, but before they can say anymore, a strange man comes up to the girls and asks them if they want a ride. While Aira is startled, Rizumu just tells her father, Ryutaro, to stop goofing off. They get into the car, and while they make their way to the Harune home, Aira can't help but notice how awkward things are. After arrival, Aira starts to talk to her mother, Omi, about the trip to Hakone. Omi states that it is too far, but Aira tries to get her to reconsider by bringing up her desire to see the Hot Springs. Omi continues to refuse since they were really busy with Golden Week and with Mothers Day approaching, she'll spend all night baking. They stop the discussion when Rizumu suddenly comes into the room, when Omi stops and starts to stare at her. Aira introduces her mother and Rizumu to one-another before Ryutaro joins them. Right away their parents recognize each other and embrace- which does not go unnoticed by Hiro, who demands to know what is going on. Omi explains that she was a stylist for Prism Shows in the past, and she apologizes for not telling Aira before since Hiro asked her to keep it quiet. She used to do the styling for Rizumu's mother; which Rizumu confirms to be true, since she heard of this. Ryutaro then asks if they will be going to Hakone, but Omi claims she is too busy for it. So Aira asks her father about it and he gives them the okay, since a part-timer was going to arrive the next day anyway. He is sure they can handle things. Later on everyone prepares to leave when Rizumu and Ryutaro drive up to the Harune house. Rizumu gets out of his car and prepares to get onto the van with Aira, which saddens Ryutaro until Omi and Aira's siblings decide to ride along with him. While making their way to Hakone, Aira is depressed since her dad will not be joining them after work. Rabi-chi and Bea-chi convince her that he is acceptive of her, but he is still struggling at the same time, so Rizumu reminds her that her mom will still be coming at least, which perks Aira right up. She goes on to bring up Rizumu's mother again and asks what her name was while she performed, but Rizumu claims not to know before taking out the Prism Heart to listen to music. Upon arrival the teacher introduces Aira and Rizumu to everyone. A young girl introduces herself as Natsuki and walks off after saying she likes Mion and never heard of them. While it annoys Rizumu, Aira just tells her to forget about it. They change into their training gear and dance with the children and parents while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch. When Rizumu begins to yell at various people to try harder, they start to insist that she should be more delicate with the children, something she doesn't agree with since they could get hurt if they don't concentrate. While this is going on, Aira spots Natsuki and tries to get her to dance with them, but Natsuki refuses, saying that because her mom isn't there she doesn't have to. Rizumu hears this and approaches, telling her to get over it. Natsuki storms off while Aira watches with concern. Next Aira decides to show everyone how to make Happy-Lucky accessories for their mothers. She walks around to offer some pointers when she sees Natsuki working on her own. She compliments the accessory she made, but Natsuki refuses to accept it, telling her to leave her alone. In the process, the accessory is accidentally knocked onto the floor and Rizumu tells her to pick it up. Aira insists that it was her fault that it fell though, and attempts to do it herself, only for Rizumu to refuse this. Lunch is then announced and after Aira asks Natsuki if she would like to go join the others, she storms off again. Aira feels that Natsuki is lonely, unable to agree after Rizumu calls her a spoiled brat. Outside, Omi and Ryutaro share a paddle boat together. They discuss how much Rizumu resembles her mother, and he mentions how he still can't find her. Omi is sure that Rizumu misses her, but she's been forcing herself to deal with it so that others don't see. But she is surprised when Ryutaro mentions her plans of performing the Aurora Rising. Jun informs the girls that they can take things easy until dinner, so Aira starts to wonder what they should do for the time being. As she does, Rizumu happens to spot Natsuki outside and the girls approach her when she comes back inside. She claims not to have any interest until Aira shows her some Prism Stones, then they begin to discuss her attire and asks if she brought other clothing with her. Natsuki brings them back to her room to show them her wardrobe, with a surprised Aira, who asks why she didn't wear anything nicer. Natsuki tells her that her mom isn't coming anyway, so it didn't matter. To cheer her up, Aira decides they can perform a ''Pretty-Remake to dress Natsuki up. After they dress her up, they bring Natsuki to the ice rink they use to perform Prism Shows. She is very amazed by the building and mentions that her mom promised to be there before the show began. But suddenly she gets a call and her mother informs her that she is unable to come. She was on the way there and her car broke down, so she doesn't think she can make it. Natsuki hangs up, but after Aira deduces what happened, Natsuki claims this happens often and she is unable to understand why her mom keeps doing this. The stress reduces her to cry and Rizumu tries to get her to stop, but this only makes Natsuki more upset. They are joined by Omi, who embraces Natsuki and gently tells Rizumu that she is being too hard on her. She isn't as strong as Rizumu is and she should know what it is like more than anyone to miss their mother. Rizumu runs off to hide in the nearby room and when Aira comes in to ask what the problem is, she refuses to say anything. They are surprised when Natsuki and Omi show up, and Natsuki gives the accessory she made to Rizumu. They embrace while Rizumu apologizes for what she said to her and Jun comes in to announce that the show has begun. The girls change and head out to the ice rink, when Omi approaches Rizumu. Rizumu apologizes for her behavior earlier and Omi claims it to be fine while wishing Rizumu luck before she heads out. On the ice, Rizumu is able to perform two Prism Jumps. That night, Rizumu is congratulated for her efforts when Natsuki's mother suddenly shows up. She apologizes for being so late, and Natsuki tells her mom about her time with Aira and Rizumu. They thank the girls for being so kind, and when Natsuki decides that she wants to be a Prism Star, both girls offer to help train her. She agrees, along with Aira's Twin sisters, who wish to join them. Ryutaro asks to train too, but Rizumu refuses, causing him to grieve as everyone else laughs. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Akkina has come to check in on Reina, Mia, and Karin. She asks them if they have been working hard before showing them a modeling video and decides to test the girls to make sure they are doing well. She asks about their fashions and is pleased with the results, comments on how they have improved a little in a short amount of time. However she still had some advice for them and gives Reina a cute, oversized necklace to accent her outfit, a hat for Mia to make a cooler outfit, and a hair ribbon for Karin to compliment the ribbon on her shoes. With that she tells the girls to keep working hard and they go along to record what they have learned before starting Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. After the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin voice their surprise to find out that Rizumu's mom was a Prism Star. For this segment they decide to practice their feminine fashion skills. They decide to do something elegant and focus on Aira's feminine outfit. They switch her spring coat for a purple overcoat for the bold-princess look, then they give her a tranquil tone by giving her a white shirt with royal blue ribbon. Afterwards they record what they have learned and they see that they are close to becoming Silver Trainees. With that they end the show. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Ryutaro Amamiya *Natsuki Trivia *As Rizumu sees Natsuki standing outside, the chain of her necklace has gone missing. *When Rizumu and Aira approach Natsuki when she comes inside, her pink heart hair clip is blue. Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes